This specification relates to web applications.
In recent years, many web applications have shifted from being rendered on a server to being rendered in a web browser. Client-side rendering or rendering in a web browser often provides a more seamless browsing experience because the pages are not seen as refreshing. Client-side rendering also permits for parts of a webpage to be rendered instead of the entire page. As a result, in some circumstances, client-side rendering is more efficient since not all of the resources required by the fall webpage need to be rendered. In order to client-side render a web application, a web browser receives instructions, typically JavaScript, from the server defining how the web application is to be rendered. However, until the web browser receives and loads these instructions, the web pages can't be client-side rendered. As a result, client-side rendering may have an initial lag time in order to start rendering web pages compared to rendering web pages on a server.